ALL ABOUT LOVING YOU
by MillieA
Summary: Harry and Hermione haven’t seen each other in 5 years…Separated by WAR, reunited by LOVE... Finished Please R


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.  
  
*** ALL ABOUT LOVING YOU ***  
  
"YES, today is a great day, a Happy day, today December 19, 2009, We have defeated THE DARK LORD, 5 years ago young wizards from all over the world congregated to form an army that would defeat the Dark Lord, Today we've made it. Some lives were lost, but they'll live in our hearts forever. Congratulation to everyone involved." Said the D.J. from the M.W.C. (Magic World Communications) "Now in memory of the ones we lost, we have this song written by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and friends. it's called "All about Loving You" enjoy."  
  
"Did you hear it? OH MERLIN" A blond with shiny blue eyes burst in to the apartment screaming. "Well did you?"  
  
"Yes I did" said Hermione calmly she crossed her arms and smiled  
  
"How can you be so calm? They are coming home, aren't you dying to see them?" said the blond  
  
"I'm not dying, Mandy" she explained "but I do want to see them, I miss them both" she stood up walked to her small library picked a book and sat down once more.  
  
"You're going to read?" Mandy asked "In a time like this, I expected you to do many things, but read?"  
  
"It calms my nerves" she said while going through the pages  
  
"I thought you might have been interested into going with me to the Dover field? you know where they're apparating?" Mandy said sweetly, she was dying to see her boyfriend.  
  
"GOD, I don't know why it is I got stuck with you, I would actually prefer to go to war and fight Voldemort that to stay here, with you." She smiled to show she was only joking  
  
"Well you are the one who asked me to move in with you, after Harry an Ron left 'Please Mandy, I'm going to be so alone, your one of my best friends'" she mocked Hermione's words "I'd be in the States' right now, snowboarding, skiing having the time of my life, instead, I'm her with you, Why? Because you're my friend, and I love you" She paused for a second "Fine, this is what I get for being a good friend"  
  
Hermione smiled stood up and walked to her friend put an arm around her and said "You're right you are a good friend I don't know what I'd do without you" Mandy smiled "It's just I don't know what to do" She sat and her chair again "what do I say when I see him?"  
  
"You can say, I missed you, and I love you, and don't you dare leave me again" Mandy sat next to her  
  
"But he doesn't love me" she said "It's been 2 years sense his last letter"  
  
"Come on Herm, you know he'll die for you if you asked him to, he loves you, you can see it in the way he looks at you"  
  
"You think so"  
  
"Oh girl, I know so" Mandy smiled  
  
"Ok then I'll go with you" Hermione decided  
  
"Great, get ready, I'm taking a shower and then we can go"  
  
"Ok" Mandy left and Hermione walked to her bathroom, turned on the shower, undressed and claimed in. Memories filled her head  
  
*~*~*~*Graduation (2003)*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, would you hurry up, the head boy and girl were supposed to be there first before anybody else" Hermione shouted from the door  
  
"Come in I'm almost ready" said Harry  
  
"Harry, would you please-" Hermione stopped in mid sentence he looked so, so. his green eyes, his boyish smile, the same little boy from all those 7 years ago  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm ready" he turned only to find "Hermione, you look. Beautiful is not enough"  
  
"Thank you Harry, Now let's go"  
  
"Right, let's"  
  
"Potter" A blonde with icy blue eyes called out  
  
"Malfoy" Said Harry smiling  
  
"Thank, for everything" said Ginny, Harry and Hermione had helped Draco and Ginny get together, Ron had been furious but after seeing how much they loved each other and how much Draco had changed, everybody accepted the relationship  
  
"What are friends for" said Hermione  
  
"We have to go, talk to you later" said Harry  
  
They walked together to the Great Hall. The ceremony was perfect; the Weasley's were there, Sirius Black who had been free of accusations on their 5th year, with Remus Lupin his best friend, the Grangers.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked up to Dumbledore hand in hand, to be awarded as that year head boy and girl. After all was said and done Harry stood once more in front of everyone and said.  
  
"Now I know you all are dying to get out of here to go celebrate, but, I have one more thing to say Ron, Draco, Justin" They stood up and walked to were he was standing, The walked behind him and instruments appeared, a set of drums next to Ron he sat and played a bit, a guitar next to Draco he played some notes, a piano in front of Justin he to sat down, now everyone was screaming they all new Harry and his friends had band they had heard them play before "Ready?" Harry asked he also had a guitar, Draco and Ron started playing, And Harry singing  
  
("All about Loving You" By Bon Jovi) Looking at the pages of my life  
  
Faded memories of me and you /He looked at Hermione/  
  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new /He saw across the room/  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more /Faces of people that had/  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin' is just a waste of time /helped him one or twice/  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to /trough his life/  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
  
We've been to hell and back again /He found Hermione's face once more/  
  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way  
  
(Chorus)  
  
You can take this world away  
  
You're everything I am  
  
Just read the lines upon my face  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
(Guitar Solo) /As if playing only for Hermione he didn't move his eyes away/  
  
All about lovin' you  
  
(Chorus)  
  
All about lovin' you"  
  
*~*~*~*Present (2009)*~*~*~*  
  
"Herm, are you ready?" asked Mandy  
  
"Almost" she was putting some more make up on  
  
"Hurry, then"  
  
"Mandy, did you ever find out, what happened to that song?"  
  
"What song?" she asked before dinking some more of her tea  
  
"You know that song, that Harry sang before 'the incident'"  
  
"Oh, the 'I-didn't-mean-to-kiss-you' incident?"  
  
"Yes" said Hermione  
  
"Oh. If I remember correctly Ron and Harry decided to sell it to some American singer, Why?" she asked  
  
"Ohm nothing, just curious"  
  
"Ready to go?" Mandy asked again  
  
"Yes let's go before I lose the little bit of courage I managed to find" they were out in the parking lot on Muggle London, "Wait, why is it we aren't apparating?"  
  
"Because, First, I called Ginny we are picking her up at Harry's flat she is supposed to clean it up for him and Ron. Second we are to go to the ministry; from there with Mr. Weasley and Ginny we are taking a porkey to the Dover fields" She smiled  
  
"Oh, I guess" she sighed, they drove to Harry's found Ginny then to the ministry, there was Mr. Weasley waiting for them"  
  
"How are you, dear?" he asked his daughter "Mandy, So good to see you" he Kissed her cheek she was like a daughter, "Hermione Granger? Is it really you or am I just seeing things?" He smiled and pulled her in to a hug "It's been what 6 - 5 years?"  
  
"5, How have you been Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Missing you of course" he smiled "I never had the chance to properly say sorry about what happened with your parents" he put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione's parents died after the graduation party, Harry and Hermione had gone for a walk that night and when they came back the house had been almost destroyed and you could see the dark mark on the top. Harry of course, blamed all in himself.  
  
"It's been 6 years, and still hurts" she said  
  
"Sorry I brought it up, but today is a day to celebrate, Voldemort has been defeated, and there'll be no more deaths" Said Mr. Weasley "Yes, now let's hurry, here all grab this."  
  
Hermione, looked around her to see where she was, she saw face of mothers, daughters, Wives, girlfriends, all embracing their loved ones, Ginny and Mr. Weasley were looking around for the sea of red heads, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Gorge, Fred, Ron all had gone to war, Ginny was looking also for Draco, and Harry. 'Harry, what am I going to say when I see him' she thought while looking for his green eyes.  
  
"Draco!" she heard Ginny scream, Hermione turned to find her kissing him. Not far behind. "Bill, Charlie" She saw them and the Weasley twins running to their father, Percy fallowing.  
  
"Where is Ron?" Mandy asked  
  
"Well. it's a long story let's go home I'll explain everything" said Percy  
  
"And Harry? How's Harry? Is he ok?" Asked Hermione  
  
"We'll talk when we get home" Said Charlie. They all apparated home, Mrs. Weasley received them with hugs, tears, kisses one by one she tortured each one of her children when she got to her youngest one she realized Ron was not among them.  
  
"Where's Ron and Harry?" she asked Harry had always been like a son to her. Her son's looked each other afraid of to who would tell the truth to their mother.  
  
"Mum, you may want to sit down" Started Charlie  
  
"You see" Said Percy "In our last assignment we were divided into groups, Harry and Ron were to investigate inside the castle Voldemort was in" He looked at the floor nervously "The found them, and who knows what they did to them"  
  
"I was with them" said Draco "But we had separated when we got to a tunnel, Harry and Ron were not together I got away but they must have got them"  
  
"I saw Harry, He was there in the last Battle, he shot the killing course to Voldemort, then disappeared, Sirius was there to, we saw him after all was finished and he was a wreck" Said Percy  
  
"He thinks Harry is..dead" Said Fred.  
  
"NO" Hermione screamed, and with a loud pop, she left.  
  
"The ministry is trying to find Ron" Bill said to Mandy, who was crying hysterically.  
  
~*~*~*~ Godric Hollow ~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione apparated in front of the Marauders' manor, She cried some more and then decide to talk to Sirius.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing here" he said she saw it in his eyes they looked tired, puffy, he had probably been crying  
  
"I heard about Harry and Ron, I had to come and see you"  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Remus, Hermione is here" he called out, from the library came Remus Lupin  
  
"Herm" He said then hugged her "you ok?" he asked  
  
"How can I be, hey think Harry is."  
  
"I know" said Sirius hugging her too "Don't say it"  
  
"I think his alive" Remus said "He's just lost"  
  
"I can feel it to" she said looking at Sirius  
  
"Stay here tonight we need to be together when the Ministry owl us"  
  
"Yeah stay with us, we know how much you love Harry" said Remus  
  
After hours of talking of the past, they decided to go to sleep. Hermione was wide awake she couldn't sleep knowing Harry could be out there. She walked through the mansion, she found herself in front of his door she opened it, door to the balcony was open cold air was in the room, she conjured fire in the fireplace closed the doors and walked around the room. She lay down in his bed; she could smell his sent it felt like he was there just next to her, she closed her eyes finally falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~ Dream (the incident) ~*~*~*~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Mandy, Ron and Hermione screamed  
  
"Happy 18th Birthday Harry" Hermione finding an excuse to hug him tightly  
  
"Thanks 'Mione" Said Harry returning the favor  
  
"Now the cake" said Ron  
  
"Are you always thinking of food?" asked Mandy  
  
"No sometimes I think about you" said Ron taking Mandy in his arms and kissing her, their kissing became more and more passionate  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk 'Mione?" Harry asked, seeing the two lovers was kind of uncomfortable they decide to leave  
  
"You like it here?" Said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, Utah is not so bad" he smiled. After graduation they had decide to move in together all 3 of them. Hermione had received a letter form the ministry offering to study International Relations as training, she had a promising future, Harry and Ron decided to go with her Live in the States for a while, after a week they had meet a nice blond American that was going into the same career as Hermione, they became friends and apparently Ron and Mandy were hitting it off. "So, where is my gift?"  
  
"It's back home, I'll give it to you once we get there" she smiled  
  
They sat down in a park near home "'Mione I've been meaning to ask you something, but every time I try either Ron, Mandy, or school get in the way"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I'm your best friend you can ask me whatever you want"  
  
"Well remember that song in the Graduation thing well. I wrote it for."  
  
"Harry, Hermione there you are, you know Harry is kind of rude to walk of your Birthday party" they heard Ron coming  
  
"See what I mean" said Harry, Hermione giggled  
  
"Come on let's go back in" said Ron, they walked together back home they talked, ate cake, then finally time for gifts  
  
"Ok, you can everyone's later first open ours" said Ron  
  
"OK first mine" Mandy was a witch too so she knew about Quiddich and how much Harry loved the game; she gave him a poster of the national American team autographed by all the players. "This way you'll know who is who and we can enjoy the upcoming games together" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"NOW mine" Ron came running; Ron gave Harry a book, he opened it and in the first page said. 'ME, This book is based on a true story; a story that will make the friend and memories from all my years last for ever. It's all about me.' Harry turned the page and t had a lot of pictures of him the title said 'The favorite things about myself' he kept going over it briefly it had a page for Hermione another for Ron, then al three of them, the school, other friends, graduation, family.  
  
"This is great Ron, so thoughtful of you" said Hermione  
  
"Thanks Ron is great"  
  
"You are welcome Harry"  
  
"Now is my turn" said Hermione, she left the room for a second then came back with a guitar in hand. "I heard you've been using your father's so I got you your own" she smiled. It was a beautiful instrument, it read in the back 'H.P. may our friendship last forever, H.G.' "I was hopping if. could you play a few notes?" she asked  
  
"Of course 'Mione" and so he sang, 'All about Loving You' again. Ron and Mandy danced, staring into each other eyes. Hermione sat next to Harry and sang softly with him, right there Harry new he loved her more then he would ever love anyone, thinking about her eyes, her lips, he forgot how to breathe. Seeing her sing just for him in such a low voice, her lips barely moving, what he did next nobody could have stopped. They didn't notice Ron and Mandy were no longer in the room, when the song ended he reached over took her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*Present (2009)*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione felt somebody next to her, heat coming from the body, the room was cold again she saw the balcony door open 'the wind must have done that' she thought, dismissing the thought of someone next to her in Harry's bed she walked to the door closed it once more and then she saw it blood on the handle, and on the carpet, She turned quickly to the bed.  
  
There he was all covered in blood Hermione screamed at the sight, she sat closer to him and saw he was breathing slowly, how he had made it, who knows, "You're here, and you're not dead. Oh Harry" she took his hand and kissed it. Sirius came almost braking the door, Remus on his tail.  
  
"What- Hermi-" He stopped when he saw his godson.  
  
"Harry! I'll get a medi-witch" said Remus, 3 minutes later there she was a black young woman, she smiled kindly at Hermione.  
  
"I'm Raven Izzo, I'll take it from here." She told Sirius guiding him out the room "Who are you she asked Hermione"  
  
"I'm, I'm his best friend" she said  
  
"You may stay, you can help me" She smiled once more at Hermione  
  
After about 4 hours they both came out; Remus had gone to the Weasley's, Ron had also appeared home; Sirius was waiting, "So, is he ok?" he asked  
  
"His fine, just tired and filthy but with help from Hermione her I cleaned all his injuries, which are just road injuries so there is nothing to worry just let him rest' Raven said  
  
"May I see him?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yes" said the medi-witch, Sirius wasted no time and walked in the room, Hermione closed the door to give them privacy.  
  
Hermione went down to the kitchens for lunch; it had been a long night, she hadn't had any time for breakfast, the house elves gave her lots of food didn't leave her get herself anything. She smiled politely and accepted their attentions. After lunch she wrote an owl to Mandy, she asked her about Ron, and told her about Harry. While writing she felt somebody was standing behind her, the she could smell him, she turned and there he was.  
  
"Harry!" she stood up and hugged him with such force that he almost fell backwards  
  
"I missed you too" he whispered in her ear  
  
He looked at her deep in her eyes she hadn't changed; he wouldn't have it any other way. "Harry, were where you? What happened? How did you get he-?" She asked despaired to know. He did the only thing he could think would make her shut up, he kissed her, sweetly at first then hungrily, how many times had he dreamed of this, how may times did he wish she felt the same for him, sadly humans need air to live, so he pulled away. Harry sang softly in her ear, and together they danced their song.  
  
'Looking at the pages of my life  
  
Faded memories of me and you  
  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes.'  
  
"It's always been you, I wrote that song for you" he said then kept singing  
  
'Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin' is just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you."  
  
"I love you 'Mione, I've loved all my life, I don't ever want to let you go"  
  
'I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
  
We've been to hell and back again  
  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way.'  
  
"Hermione Marie Granger, would you be my mine for eternity?"  
  
'You can take this world away  
  
You're everything I am  
  
Just read the lines upon my face  
  
I'm all about lovin' you.'  
  
"I love you 'Mione"  
  
"Oh Harry, yes I love you too, more then life" she kissed him leaving hi breathless  
  
She guided him to his bedroom, she took her light jacket off and was about to undress when he stopped her.  
  
"No allow me" He loved everything about this woman, he touched her bare shoulders, he felt her muscles tense shake a bit, "I've waited long for this, but for you I've would have waited an eternity" he whispered in her ear.  
  
He kissed her hair, pulled her closer to him, taking her face into his hands, giving her a passionate kiss, he gave her warmth.  
  
She traced her fingers over his chest over to his waist down to his pants a little moan escaped from her throat as she felt his hands roaming in her back.  
  
He kissed her once, twice, three times; her skin so close to his, her body hot at his touch, her skin was soft under her shirt anxious to feel the rubbing between their skins. As if he could read her mind, he pulled her shirt over her head he left his fingers get lost on her waist going down to the curve in her hips an then her legs, they yearned for his touch.  
  
As if she was a little girl he carried her to the bed and undressed her, He looked at her beautiful body and moaned, he took a mental picture of how beautiful she was, Hermione knew he found her sexy he placed himself upon her, covering her entire body with his, upwards and upon her, pressing against her soft, secret skin. Smoothly he pushed, opening her, and he slide inside her.  
  
He clings to her shoulders, raising her hips and surrounding him with her legs, nature took care of the rest, and they began to move in an instinctive rate as old as humanity itself.  
  
As the night went on they consumed once again their love, after so long, and so much, they lay together, enjoying being together wrapped up in blankets, they slept the rest of the night in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~FIN~*~*~*~ 


End file.
